Sådan Far, Sådan Son
by LoonyLover
Summary: Ginny har gått över tiden, och börjar bli ganska otålig. Baserad på "Like Father, Like Daughter" som i sin tur är löst baserat på ett "Vänner" avsnitt. Läs och Kommentera gärna! One-Shot


_A/N Den här berättelsen har egentligen sitt ursprung i en av mina Robin Hood fics. Men jag har kommit underfund med att min Marian har blivit allt mer lik hur jag ser Ginny. Och jag hade så kul när jag skrev den här att jag inte kunde undgå att göra om den._

**Sådan Far, Sådan Son**

"Åh, det här är ju bara fånigt!" Hon försökte hiva sig ur sängen igen, men utan resultat. Hon var _så_ färdig med det här. Hon försökte rulla åt sidan, för att nå staven som låg på nattduksbordet, men hennes mage hindrade henne igen. Det verkade inte finnas någon annan utväg. Hon tog ett djupt andetag "Harry!" Hon kunde höra hans steg uppför trappan, och ett ögonblick senare, öppnades dörren och hennes man stod i dörröppningen och andades tungt medan han såg på henne oroligt.

"Ja, älskling. Är det dags? Ska jag hämta Molly?"

"Nej. Hjälp mig bara upp är du snäll." Han gav henne sin hand och drog upp henne. Han satte sig sen bredvid henne och la en hand på hennes mage.

"Hur mår du idag?" Han gav henne en kyss på kinden.

"Åh, jag mår bra. Jag trodde bara att jag skulle vara klar med det här nu. Bebisen skulle ha kommit för fem dagar sen. James var tre dagar tidigt, och jag tänkte att den här skulle vara likadan. Jag är inte bra på att bara gå runt och vänta. Bara se på mig, jag kan inte ens ta mig ur sängen själv. Våga inte skratta åt mig sådär Harry!" Han log och svepte sina läppar över hennes käklinje.

"Jag tänkte bara att du kanske skulle vara gravid lite oftare…" Ginny kände att hon rös till, och de små håren på armarna ställde sig upp. Men sen kom hon ihåg varför hon ropat, och föste honom åt sidan.

"Fortsätt så här och jag kommer vara det."

Han skrattade. "Om du nu känner så starkt, varför frågar du inte din mamma, eller Hermione om hjälp."

"Jag var på väg att göra det. Så hjälp mig upp." Han tog tag i hennes arm, och hjälpte henne resa sig upp.

"Så, om något händer, så säger du till va?"

"Självklart. Så nu kan du återgå till vad det nu än vad du höll på att göra med Ron."

Han försökte se förnärmad ut, men hon kunde se rakt igenom honom. "Jag satt faktiskt i ett väldigt viktigt möte när du ropade."

"Vad handlade det om?"

"Auror saker. Topphemligt, får inte avslöja något."

"Nej, nej. Självfallet inte." Han gav henne en snabb puss på kinden innan han lämnade rummet. När Ginny klätt sig gick hon nedför trappan, och in i köket. Ron och Harry satt vid köksbordet, med varsin kopp kaffe, och trollkarlsradion på hög volym.

"Är inte matchen slut än?" frågade hon och lyfte upp James, som satt på golvet och ritade. Konstverket var tydligen så stort att det inte fick plats på pappret, så mycket av färgen hade kommit utanför. Men det var ingen större fara, då en lätt sväng med staven fick bort allt.

"Nej, Appelby har precis satt in deras extra sökare. Men jagarna har inte gjort mål på en timme, så de avbryter nog matchen snart." Ron lutade sig tillbaka lite i stolen, och sträckte sig efter en smörgås.

"Är Hermione hemma, Ron?" Frågade Ginny och hällde upp en kopp kaffe till sig själv, med James på höften.

"Jag tror det. Hon var i alla fall det i morse när hon sa åt mig att stänga av matchen eller försvinna. Jag tror inte hon skulle till kontoret idag."

"Okej, tack. Harry, jag tänkte hälsa på henne, passar du James medan jag är borta?" Hon tömde det sista i koppen och räckte över barnet till Harry.

"Ja då. Vi ska bara lyssna klart på matchen så går vi ut sen." Han log och hon gick bort till eldstaden. Från en kruka på mantelhällen tog hon en näve grönt pulver och kastade in den i elden, som genast blev smaragdgrön.

Ron och Hermione bodde i ett hus utanför London. Huset låg ganska avskilt, omgiven av en liten skog och stora fält. Grannarna var få, men det gjorde dem inget. En av dem största fördelarna med magi var ju det att relativt långa resor kunde göras på nolltid. Det är ju därför inte så oväntat att Ginny några sekunder senare steg in i det ljusa köket hemma hos Ron och Hermione. "Hermione!" ropade hon. Snabba steg i trappan hördes, och Hermione kom nedspringande iförd morgonrock.

"Ginny, vad gör du här?" Hon såg väldigt nyvaken ut, med håret ännu vildare och buskigare än vanligt.

"Jag ville fråga dig en sak. Jag visste inte att du fortfarande sov, jag kan komma tillbaka." Hon pekade mot eldstaden, men Hermione skakade på huvudet.

"Det är ingen fara. Ron var ju tvungen att lyssna på matchen, så jag tänkte jag skulle ta igen det lite nu." Hon höll handen för munnen och gäspade.

"Ah jo, han sitter ju i mitt kök och lyssnar nu. Tillsammans med min man såklart." Tillade hon.

"Jag hoppas han inte väckte dig. Han har en tendens att tänka först efteråt."

"Nej då, vem kan sova när den här inte vill det?" sa hon och la händerna på magen. Hermione spärrade upp ögonen och såg ut som hon plötsligt kom på något.

"Ginny, flammade du dig hit?" Hon nickade till svar. "Är du helt från vettet? Tänk om något skulle hände och du kommer fel. Tänk om babyn kommer?" Hermione tog henne i armen och tvingade ner henne i en stol.

"Jag tror inte att det finns någon risk för det. Babyn är fullkomligt nöjd med att driva sin mor till vansinne, så varför komma ut?" Hermione försökte se strängt på henne, men ett leende spred sig ändå över hennes läppar.

"Börjar du bli lite otålig?"

"Lite, ja." Ginny gnuggade sina ömma fötter, med stor svårhet, då hennes mage ständigt var i vägen. "Hermione, du råkar inte veta någon förtrollning eller dryck, eller nåt sånt, som skulle, du vet, skynda på det hela lite?"

Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Nej, och även om jag gjorde det, skulle jag inte rekommendera det. Babyn kommer komma när den är redo. Men jag tror jag läst om något annat du kan prova."

"Snälla, berätta!" Ginny försökte att inte låta desperat, men tvivlade på att hon gjort något bra jobb, då Hermione skrattade till.

"Tja, i mugglartidningar brukar de alltid rekommendera motion. Att blodet rör sig snabbare ska tydligen hjälpa."

Ginny lutade sig tillbaka i sin stol. Motion. Hon mindes den tiden när hon tagit ett liv i rörelse som en självklarhet. Nu hade det gått flera månader sen hon suttit på en kvast. Bara den här lilla utflykten hade fått hennes fötter att värka, för att inte tala om hennes rygg. Men om det nu kunde hjälpa var det ju helt klart värt ett försök.

"Vill du ha något att dricka, lite te kanske?" Hermione gick för att plocka ned några koppar från skåpet.

"Nej tack. Jag tror jag ska rädda James från att behöva sitta inne hela dagen. Jag tror inte att den där matchen är slut än på några timmar." Hon vände sig mot eldstaden igen, men Hermione la en hand på hennes arm. "Vill du hellre att jag transfererar mig?" Hon verkade förstå att det inte var någon diskussion, utan drog undan handen.

När Ginny kom tillbaka till Grimmaldiplan satt Harry och Ron mycket riktigt kvar i köket. James hade gått över till att ösa ut allt som fanns i kökslådorna, vilket gjorde att det låg kastruller och burkar över hela golvet. En våg av trötthet öste över henne. Harry såg på henne när hon kom in, och kastade en snabb blick på klockan. Han gick fram till henne "Följer du med ut? Jag tänkte ta med James till parken, jag tror han känner sig lite understimulerad."

Hon nickade. "Om du klär på honom, så kan jag städa undan här." Med en litet knäpp med staven fick hon allt att flyga tillbaka till sin rätta plats.

"Fuskis." Sa han och lyfte upp den nu gråtande James från golvet. Han hade tydligen inte uppskattat att hans lek blivit undanplockad. När så James äntligen satt på sig sina kläder, vilket tagit ganska lång tid, då små barn sällan vill få på sig ytterkläder. Ginny kunde förstå honom. Men nu stod de i alla fall redo i hallen, och skulle precis till att ta på sig skorna, när ett lågt mullrande hördes, följt av ljudet att regn som forsade ner. James, som inte tyckte om åska, började gråta, och krävde att komma upp till sin pappa.

"Såja, Jamie. Det är bara lite regn. Det slutat snart, och då kan vi gå ut." sa Ginny tröstande. Hon var inte säker på om det var till sin son eller till sig själv.

Men regnet slutade inte. Det fortsatte ösa ner hela eftermiddagen, och väl inpå natten. När Ginny lagt James, kunde hon fortfarande höra ett dovt tappande när regnet föll mot taket. Hon gick åter in till sitt sovrum. Det brann en eld i eldstaden, och Ginny kände hur svetten rann nerför hennes rygg.. Hon drog åt sig sitt nattlinne, men funderade ett tag om hon skulle bemöda sig med att ta den på sig, då hon väl visste att den skulle göra henne mycket varmare än hon ville. Just då kom Harry in, och även han började klä om. Och då slog det henne. Hon kanske inte behövde gå ut för att träna. Någon som fick hennes hjärta att slå fortare, bara genom att se på henne, fanns här. Denna någon stod faktiskt inte mer än 3 meter framför henne, iförd en pyjamas, kanske inte helt passande en man i hans ålder. Men helt underbart söt på honom. Han gäspade och kröp ned i sängen bredvid henne. Hon vände på sig så att hon låg med ansiktet vänt mot honom.

"Hur slutade matchen?" undrade hon, med handen vilandes på hans bröst.

"Wasps vann med trettio poäng. Men det var väl ganska väntat. Du berättade inte hur det gick imorse." sa han, hans gröna ögon fyllda med kärlek och oro. "Vad sa Hermione?"

"Inget jag inte redan visste. Men hon sa att det kanske skulle hjälpa om jag rörde på mig. Att ett ökat blodflöde kunde… skynda på det hela…" Vid de sista orden började hon försiktigt kyssa hans nacke. Han svarade omedelbart, och ändrade ställning så att han kunde dra henne närmare.

"Jag förstår." Tillade han mellan kyssarna.

"Ja. Och efter vädret idag, uteslöt jag alla aktiviteter utomhus." Förklarade hon medan de gjorde en paus för att andas. Deras kyssar blev allt mer intensiva. Men så plötsligt, satte sig Ginny rakt upp i sängen, med händerna hårt tryckta mot magen. Instinktivt hade Harry flugit upp från sängen, och stirrade mellan Ginny och den blöta pölen som tidigare utgjort deras säng.

"Vad hände?" Lyckades han klämma fram när den första chocken lagt sig.

"Jag tror babyn är på väg." Viskade Ginny, med händerna fortfarande pressade mot magen.

"Okej" Sa Harry, lite desorienterad, och började se sig om efter sina kläder. "Jag borde gå och… hämta Molly."

Ginny nickade. "Och säg till Hermione också." Hon såg på honom. "Och Harry hjärtat, det där är fel fot."

"Oj, tack." Han försvann i vad som inte kan ha varit mer än ett par sekunder, men kändes som en evighet när ännu ett hugg av smärta spred sig genom hennes kropp. Hon bet sig i läppen och försökte koncentrera sig på det dova ljudet av Harrys röst. När han kom tillbaka, hade smärtan lagt sig och hon kände hur hennes kropp slappnade av. Han kom tillbaka in, bärandes på en hög med vita handdukar. Några sekunder senare kom hennes mor in, med ett stort kar vatten svävande efter sig. Harry hjälpte Ginny stå upp, medan Molly bäddade om i sängen. Han höll hennes hand medan ännu en värk kom som fick henne skrika ut av smärta.

Molly grep tag i Harry arm och började fösa honom mot dörren. "Nu tror jag att det är bäst att du går, Harry. Vi klarar oss själva nu." Harry såg bedjande mellan henne och Ginny. Ginny nickade mot honom. Med en sista glimt av Ginny med ögonen hoppressade av smärta, stängde han dörren om dem. Han började vandra fram och tillbaka i korridoren, men ljuden av hans fru i smärta var för mycket för honom. Han gick tillbaka ned, just som elden i eldstaden färgades grön, och Ron och Hermione klev ut.

De satt i det lilla köket i tystnad. Hermione började göra varsin kopp te åt dem. Ron la armen runt Harrys axlar. Tackvare någon sorts nyfunnen taktkänsla sa han inget. Men ord kändes överflödiga, då gesten talade för sig själv. Istället satt de och stirrade in i elden. Harry vred på sig och hade problem att sitta still. Men att ha sina bästa vänner med sig hade lugnat honom (Så mycket det gick). Både Ron och Hermione försökte få igång ett samtal, men Harry var lite ofokuserad, och det dog snart ut. När de dämpade skriken från övervåningen växte sig allt högre övergav Harry helt tanken på att sitta. Just då, hördes ett extra högt skrik, följd av en ännu större tystnad. Harry sprang till foten av trappan, och stirrade upp i den mörka korridoren. Ett par sekunder senare, eller var det en evighet, bröts tystnaden. Men denna gång var det inte ljudet av någon som skrek av smärta, utan ett barns första skrik. Harry formligen flög uppför trappan, tre steg i taget. När han nådde toppen såg han att dörren stod på glänt, och han såg något som måste vara Ginnys hår, innan den stängdes.

En evighet senare, eller vad som kändes som en, öppnades dörren igen. Denna gång stod Mrs Weasley där, med ett brett leende på läpparna. "Gå in du". Han steg in i sovrummet. Det kändes lite som att kliva in i en kyrka. Ginny låg i sängen och såg trött, men glad ut. "Det blev en pojke till." Sa hon och log bländande mot honom. "Vill du inte se honom?"

Harry ställde sig på knän vid hennes sida och kysste toppen på hennes huvud. Ginny vek ned filten så att Harry kunde se det lilla knytet i hennes armar. "Han har svart hår, ser du? Han ser ut precis som du." Hon log och kramade hans hand.

Han såg på henne igen och gav henne ännu en kyss, denna gång på kinden. "Han är perfekt. Hur mår du?"

"Bra. Eller så bra man kan med tanke på att jag precis… jag ska inte gå in på detaljerna."

"Gjorde det mycket ont?"

"Ja. Men vad är lite smärta jämfört med att ha den här lilla i mina armar. Jag trodde aldrig du skulle komma ut." Sa hon och vände sig till sin son. "Jag är bara glad att han var snabbare på slutet än James. Men det borde jag kanske ha fattat, med tanke på att vem hans pappa är. Alla Potters verkar vara lika; lite långsamma i början, men ganska effektiva när dem fattar vad som händer." Han log och kysste henne igen.


End file.
